warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Conclave
Conclave is a neutral Syndicate led by the Conclave Master, Teshin. Teshin resides within the Conclave Hall of each Relay. He is the one responsible for the management of the Conclave PvP System, providing incentives through various rewards that can be earned through Conclave battles. As of , sigils are no longer required to increase conclave Standing, and the conclave sigils can be worn in PvE mode as a cosmetic attachment. Ranks Offerings: Note: You may only buy 4 additional Conclave Loadout Slots, making the total Conclave Loadout Slots one may have to 10. Game Modes Conclave missions can be accessed using the Conclave console located on the right of the Navigation in the Liset, as well as the Conclave enclave in the Relay. The player's loadout will be automatically switched to their Conclave loadout upon entering a Conclave mission. Annihilation A free-for-all game mode that requires the Tenno to battle each other and retrieve their Oros, a red orb entity that appears when a Tenno is defeated. The gameplay is similar to the Kill Confirm variant of Deathmatch, and the round is completed when one player has retrieved 25 Oros, or 10 minutes pass. In its variant mode, each Tenno equips modified weapon, Opticor Variant, capable to charge up very fast (full charge takes about 1 second) and kill the opponent in one shot, 5 shots in a clip but unlimited ammo, but will not have side arms, melee weapon, and Warframe's abilities, passives and Mods. Mobility is normalized (Not confirmed, perhaps it means Tenno's maneuver will not be limited by Conclave). Team Annihilation This game mode allows four Tenno to ally with each other against another group of four Tenno in an Annihilation game mode. Each team must retrieve the Oro of the opposing team to gain a point. The opponent team members are highlighted in red outline. The match ends when one of the team has retrieved 50 Oros or 10 minutes pass. In its variant mode, called Snowday Showdown, a frosty skirmish of snowballs and minty melee mayhem. Each Tenno equips two weapons, one is Solstice Spheres (a.k.a Snowball), a throwing weapon like Kunai, each ball deal 50 dmg, has unlimited ammo but shoot in arc and has travel time. It is not suitable for long range shot. A melee weapon, Solstice Scythe, shape like Spearmint deals 50 dmg. Both weapons deals cold proc, making opponents slow down for 1 second. Tennos cannot use its passive, abilities and mods during this mode. The stage will have snow fall and will partly covered by snow with Snowman as stage decoration in some area. Cephalon Capture A simple Capture the Flag-style game mode in which two teams of four Tenno (for a total of eight players) must steal the Cephalon from the enemy base and bring it to their own in order to score points, and the match ends when one team has captured the enemy Cephalon a set number of times. Lunaro Lunaro is an ancient Tenno sport, where two teams try to take control of the 'Lunaro' sphere to score a goal. This game mode does not require weaponry and instead demands teamwork and coordinated plays to achieve victory for the team. Allowed Warframes and Weapons Missions and Challenges Standing from Challenges is Bonus Standing and does not count against your Daily Standing Capacity. There are up to eight Challenges every day, two for each Conclave Mission Type. Any challenge with 6000 standings reward is given a prefix 'Focused'. Challenge Missions reset daily at 7:15 PM GMT instead of the standard daily reset (12:00 AM GMT). Weekly Missions were introduced in Update 18. These missions will always be the same: *'Match Won': Win 6 matches of any game type. *'Match Complete': Complete 20 matches of any game type. *'Conditioning': Complete 10 Daily Challenges. Upon completing all three, an inbox message from Teshin will be received, containing 10 Rare Resources of one type, a Stance mod, , and . These challenges can only be completed once a week, resetting on Friday, 12:00 AM GMT. Rewards Conclave Score Conclave score is a universal benchmark that calculates the effectiveness of an individual piece of equipment and as a total of all equipped gear. Each individual equipment score is affected by the equipment's rank and the conclave scores of the mods installed. In turn, the mods' conclave ratings are based off their ranks, and are listed next to their identifiers (for example, "Rifle C30" or "Melee C8"). The rating of a weapon is static: ranking up and upgrading with Forma or Orokin Catalyst do not impact a weapon's Conclave rating. Only mods can increase the conclave score. Conclave Score is applied to all weapons, Warframes, Sentinels, Kubrows and Mods. Conclave score has no relationship to the Conclave Syndicate. Conclave score is used to determine what level bosses and syndicate squads will spawn at above their minimum spawn level when players fight bosses or syndicate squads. (E.G, a player a conclave score of ~1400 may encounter a level 40 Captain Vor, but a player with a conclave score of ~300 may encounter a level 10 Captain Vor, with Vor's minimum spawn level being level 3.) Alternatively, Tactical Alerts may restrict players from having a conclave level above a certain limit in order to increase difficulty by preventing players from trivializing encounters. Media How to earn Conclave Standing in Warframe! Conclave Warframe Guides Excalibur PVE & PVP guide Frost PVE & PVP guide Loki PVE & PVP guide Rhino PVE & PVP guide Saryn PVE & PVP guide Nyx PVE & PVP guide Banshee PVE & PVP guide See also *PvP *Missions *Weapon comparison fr:Conclave ru:Конклав Category:PvP Category:Mechanics Category:Syndicates Category:Update 16